mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Loughran vs. Kito Andrews
The fight was for the vacant Tachi Palace Fights welterweight title. The Fight The first round began. Kito with a low stance. They both went to the same high school together, Andrews was a couple years older, Loughran wrestled and Andrews played football. 4:30. Kito landed an inside kick to the groin, the ref didn't stop it. 4:15. Andrews landed a counter left and a right to the body. 4:00 with another left. Loughran working a single, Andrews defending. "Loughran looks real slow and lethargic." Loughran got one hook. 3:35, both hooks standing. 3:15. Lost a hook. 3:00. Loughran working for the choke. He got it on the chin, cranking the face. Andrews panicking. 2:35. Andrews trying to buck him off, the face and neck cranking. He trapped an arm with a leg, Andrews escaped the arm. Andrews peeling the hand away. 2:15. Loughran lost it, wow, close. 2:00. 1:30. Andrews defending. 1:15. Loughran landing rights under trying to soften Andrews up. Andrews has been carrying the weight. 1:00. Loughran was breathing heavily too though. Vazquez thinks he had a tough weight cut. 35. Rights to the body. Loughran lost a hook, got it, lost the other. He dragged Andrews down, got both again with 10. The first round ended, 10-9 Loughran. The second round began. Loughran got the standing back already again, both hooks. One hook. 4:35. "Very interesting, maybe a bit of a hole in Andrews' game." 4:15. Loughran trying for the choke. 4:00 as Andrews turned in working a double. Loughran stuffed it to the clinch, worked a single. Switched to a double. Andrews stuffed it. 3:35. Loughran kneed the thigh. Andrews kneed the body, ate one. Loughran listened to his corner kneeing the leg and the body. 3:15. Loughran kneed the thigh. "Elbow!" Andrews defended a trip, he looks frustrated. 3:00. Loughran ate a right inside. Loughran working a double eating three or four right hammerfists, Andrews stuffed it, Loughran kneed the body. 2:35. Loughran kneed the leg twice and body. Loughran got a single there. 2:15. Loughran hurt him with a right to the body, it apparently landed low, Andrews needed a moment. Yep that right hit "the little buddies." "Direct buddy shot." Andrews said something, and that was why the break happened. Andrews standing in a neutral corner recovering. Direct shot to "the pills." Fixing athletic tape on Loughran's glove. Andrews continued with 2:00, right to the body, they clinched, Loughran kneed the groin, Andrews complained, ref said he didn't see it. Loughran landed a good left right right left combo to the body, right to the body. Andrews kneed the body. 1:15. Loughran landed a right high and another low, kneed the body, worked a single there. 1:00 as Andrews stuffed it. Loughran kneed the groin, Andrews complained touching the area, ref didn't step in. "Another buddy shot.." Loughran kneed the thigh twice. "Really bending the rules here." "Those knees to the pills." 30. Loughran landed a right to the body. 15. Andrews kneed the body hard and a right on the break and a left. Andrews missed a high kick, the second round ended, 10-9 Loughran. Cut on Loughran's nose, the bridge. Cut under Andrews' right eye too though. Andrews looks pissed. The third round began. They clinched, Loughran got a nice trip but Andrews was right back up, Loughran kneed the body. 4:35. Loughran working a single. Andrews.. No Loughran got it, he got one hook on the ground. 4:15. Andrews standing. Loughran getting both hooks. Loughran grabbed the knee using it to keep Andrews down, turned on top to half-guard, mounting there too now. Andrews defending. Loughran went knee on belly, got the back. 3:35. Loughran's right knee is bloody, might have got scraped on the cage. Also cut bad between his eyes on the forehead, 3:15 left. Blood on Andrews's knee actually. Lot of blood on Loughran's forehead, turned on top to mount. 3:00. He landed a left, got both hooks on the back. Got the body triangle. Two lefts underneath. 2:35. A left to the body, four to the face under. Loughran's nose is very bloody. 2:15 left. "I'm gonna blow a gasket if the ref stands this up." 2:00. Loughran's a bloody mess. Loughran working for the choke. He might have it, nope. Blood is in Loughran's eyes. 1:35. 1:15. Loughran got the choke under the chin. 1:00. Crowd cheering. Andrews escaped. Loughran got the choke in deep, lost it. Loughran's face is a bloody mess especially on the left side, wow. 30. Loughran got the choke, lost it. Lost it again. The cut's on the left cheek perhaps. Andrews landed a right over his shoulder. The third round ended, 10-8 Loughran. The doctor took a look at the bad cut on the left cheek but they're going. Might be right above the left eye, the nose was also bleeding too, hmm damn. Nope bridge of the nose. The fourth round began. Loughran came in hard to the clinch, ate a knee to the thigh. Andrews kneed the face. Loughran's already bleeding again from the nose. 4:35. Bleeding on his own left arm, they broke. Loughran got the back, landed a knee either to the "little buddies" or body. 4:15. One hook. 4:00. Vazquez thinks he should go for an armbar or kimura instead of a choke as Andrews' choke defense is great. 3:35. Loughran landed five or six right hammerfists. "The arm in guillotine, I call it the reverse cowboy." "I have no idea what you're talking about, we need a tele-straighter." 3:15. Loughran kneed the body. Three or four right hammerfists. Seven or eight more there. Four or five more. Five or six more. 2:35. Loughran dragged Andrews down, got a hook back in. Three or four rights. Got both hooks, worknig for the choke, lost it. 2:15. Complete domination indeed. 2:00. Loughran got the choke. It's on the chin. Andrews escaped. Loughran got it and lost it. 1:35. Loughran got the body triangle. 1:15. Loughran got the choke on the chin again. Andrews is frustrated, defending hard. It's tight. He escaped. 1:00. Andrews has crazy hand control. Loughran worked hard for the choke. Andrews controlling the hands and escaped there. 35. "Finish it!" Loughran turning to mount, tried an armbar, Andrews turned to guard nicely, Loughran working mission control, lost it, right elbow. Andrews landed a right elbow. The fourth round ended, 10-9 Loughran, Andrews helped him up. "Nate Loughran looks like he's had more than one fight in the last four or five years." Loughran wincing as his corner works on the cut on the bridge of his nose, pretty "gnarly." The fifth round began. Andrews tried a flying knee and landed a left, Loughran got a single defending a guillotine. Escaped to guard. Andrews needs a finish. 4:35. Loughran passing, to half-guard. 4:15. 4:00. He has the back in a scramble, one hook. 3:35. Hmm the stream's lagging, this sucks. Damn it. Going to try to refresh. It worked, got it at 2:00, Loughran has the back landing lefts under, blood all over the place. 1:35 as Loughran got the body triangle. Got it on the other side now. 1:15. "Over 60 percent of the fight here." Andrews standing, stuffed a trip, Loughran has the standing back. 1:00. Got a hook. Got the other hook, used the knee to trip Andrews down, very nice. "He's giving you the armlock, just go for it." 30. 15. Andrews turned to guard. Andrews landed a left elbow. Loughran controlling the arms, the fifth round ended. They hugged on their knees and stood. 10-8 Loughran. 50-43 Loughran IMO. Dominance. They hugged again. Andrews gave Loughran a sip of his water. Lol. 50-45 UD. "My arms got tired and he took full advantage of it, I just want to thank him for taking the fight on eleven days' notice." Loughran said he'd like to be back in January or so.